queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Collaborations
In its relatively short time in existence, the Queens of Adventure podcast has participated in several different Collaborations with other D&D podcasts and projects. D20 Dames In August of 2018, as part of the celebration of the one year anniversary of the first live show, the podcast partnered with another local Seattle D&D podcast, the D20 Dames, to host back to back live shows at Kremwork. Both shows took place at the Emerald City Adventure Con, the standard setting for the D20 Dames convention shows (this was the weekend of PAX West 2018). The Queens of Adventure episode starts near the aftermath of the D20 Dames bar brawl in the Actual Tavern, and was released as Bonus Episode 04. D20 Dames cast member Jenn Vaughn drew the poster for the double header. Click here to learn more about the D20 Dames. Podcasts of Ravnica In Fall 2018, Wizards of the Coast, creators of Dungeons and Dragons, released "The Guildmasters Guide to Ravnica" expansion to the game, incorporated elements from the Ravnica world of Magic: The Gathering. To help promote it, Jen Vaughn of the D20 Dames partnered with Wizards of the Coast to organize a ten podcast event, with each podcast creating an original adventure utilizing one of the ten Ravnican guilds. All ten episodes were released as part of the official Dungeon Delve podcast feed. Full information and links to the episodes can be found online here. The Ten Podcasts were: * Dames and Dragons - Golgari Swarm * Queens of Adventure - Cult of Rakdos (Released as Bonus Episode 12) * Very Random Encounters - Boros Legion * Fate and the Fablemaidens - Selesnya Conclave * D20 Dames - Azorius Senate * Rivals of Waterdeep - Hose Dimir * Dum Dum Die - Simic Combine * The RPG Academy - Orzhov Syndicate * Dungeons, Dice, and Everything Nice - Gruul Clan * Dungeon Delve (DM'd by Jen Vaughn) - Izzet League Pride Week For Pride Month, 2019, D&D podcast Prism Pals collaborated with five other queer queer actual pay podcasts to create a week of special episodes based around the Pride Flag. The original flag, designed by Gilbert Baker, assigned each color of the rainbow used with a different meaning. These were used as the themes for the different podcasts. Prism Pals released additional content every day, and at the end of the week added a seventh episode featuring several of the DMs to correspond with the final original color of the flag: Pink. Episodes were released in each podcast's individual feed. The podcasts, colors, and themes were: * Rise of the Demigods - Red - Life - "The Demigod of Red" * Queens of Adventure - Orange - Healing "The Pernicious Poisoning of Peachblossom" * Queer for Adventure - Yellow - Vitality - "Flora and Fowl" * Queer Dungeoneers - Green - Nature - "The Dicey DiceCon Con" * Prism Pals - Blue - Harmony - "The Bardy Party" * Domino Theory - Violet - Spirit - "Magic to Do" * Prism Pals - All GM Cast - "Thief Among Us" Epic Journey As part of the Kickstarter funded "Queens of Adventure's Epic Journey" to Chicago, the DMs announced plans to record several cross over episodes with other podcasts in the Chicago area. Currently any information below is based on social media posts and comments, and are subject to change. All episodes are expected to be released in 2020. NeoScum The first project announced so far was a plan to record two episodes with the NeoScum podcast. While their show normally plays a different table top rpg, Shadowrun, they will be playing D&D in this adventure. Matt and James have said the plan is to have Seattle Queens Butylene O'Kipple and Fraya Love in one episode, and Seattle Queen Arson Nicki and new Chicago cast member Fox E Kim in the second. You can learn more about NeoScum here. OneShot On October 17th, 2019, James D'Amato of the One Shot podcast tweeted out that he had recorded an episode to be released in early 2020 with DM Matt, Butylene, and Fraya, along with a photo of a booklet titled "Minimum Rage - A Retail RPG" by Adam Voss. It is not sure what podcast this episode will go out as part of yet. As OneShot is the podcast network that houses NeoScum, this may be related to the above information. In the 2019 Year in Review Bonus episode, Matt and James said the adventure was like Buffy the Vampire Slayer in a gay bar. The first part "Minimum Rage Part 1" was released on the One Shot podcast feed on February 3rd, 2020 as episode 341. You can learn more about OneShot network here. Very Random Encounters The day of the Gaylaxicon 2019 panel live show, the three queens who played that night, Nocturna Lee Mission, The Other Jeannie Retelle, and Utica Queen, recorded an episode of the Very Random Encounters podcast, who were also in attendance at Gaylaxicon. Very Random Encounters had previously been a part of the Guildmasters Guide to Ravnica event. This features the largest party to date, with seven players, all playing the game "For the Queen". You can find more about VRE here. Category:Behind the Queens